


Spice and Discipline.

by CinntaxError



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Coercion, Collars, Corporal Punishment, D/s, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Dominant, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Nudity, Punishment, Spanking, Submissive Character, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small peek into the more private lives of Holo and Kraft, when things don't quite go right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice and Discipline.

(Please note that BDSM is based on SSC (Safe, Sane, Consensual). This story is work of fantasy fiction and is not how BDSM relationships should be practiced in RL. If you are new to BDSM, I urge you to look further than just at online stories and chat rooms. Get to a local munch, and do some reading. ‘Screw the roses, Send me the thorns.’ is a good start. This story is targeted at people who already know the Spice and Wolfe anime or Manga. I am including a link to an image of Craft Lawrence and Holo for description purposes. http://static.planetminecraft.com/files/resource_media/screenshot/1232/Spice-and-Wolf-pic_3235070.jpg )

‘I am Holo, The Wise Wolf, and I shall NOT be treated like this, Craft Lawrence!' the harvest deity snapped indignantly at the man in front of her. He was holding a wide leather strap in his hand, with a grin on his face. Looking directly at the naked wolf girl, he chuckled.

‘Oh but you will be. You live under my roof, you eat my apples and you owe me money. I could of course see what the merchant's guilds would think of you, but I don't think we need to go that far, do we? Now...You cost me a lot of money in that sale you blundered for me, enough that would have seen you with a lifetime of apples, and even peaches pickled in honey,’ he noted with approval at the ear splay from Holo as she heard just what her actions had done ‘You will go to the drawer, and bring the blue box that is in there. You will kneel in front of me and offer that box to me. No arguments, and no hesitation Holo. Am I quite clear?’Holo let out a dramatic sigh but nodded.

"Yes, crystal clear Craft Lawrence. ‘ she murmured almost inaudibly as she turned to move to the drawer. Cocking his head as if he were having trouble hearing with a smirk, Lawrence looked directly at her.

"What was that, pet? I didn't quite hear you. I suppose listening to you howl so often has made me quite deaf.' Gritting her teeth, Holo turned back, giving Lawrence the view he enjoyed so much, from those pointed ears, to her perfect nose and those breasts, well those firm supple breasts with those perky nipples were absolutely divine. He continued to graze her form with his eyes, slowly working his way down to her mound, eyes resting there a moment as the wolf-girl went pink in the cheeks.

‘I said Yes!’ she growled out, before turning away quickly, tail wrapping around her hip and across her pelvis as if to protect her from some other hidden eyes within the room. This action didn't quite work the way she'd hoped, giving Lawrence a rather lovely view of her smooth rump, and her shapely thighs, down to her muscular calves. He nodded with approval as she opened the drawer, somewhat forced to stand on tip-toes to reach it, her calves become taut as she did so. Retrieving the box she turned back to him, blushing as she moved back to where she had been kneeling, a hand covering her chest. Normally she didn't mind nudity, in fact she much prefered it to the impractical, coarse garments she was forced to wear when out journeying or trading with Lawrence. Today somehow it was different. Today standing in front of him unclothed, she felt exposed and vulnerable. Naked she supposed it was called, a sensation she had never felt before. Kneeling back down in front of him, she offered the box up to him, trembling slightly. ‘There,’ she snapped ‘One blue box, as requested.’ quite a bit of attitude coming through. With a soft smirk, he took the box from her opening it to reveal a pretty turquoise collar, studded with some not quite rare, but certainly uncommon jewels. It was clear whatever purpose this was going to serve, he took great pride in it Holo noted mentally.

‘Now Holo,’ Lawrence said in a hushed tone ‘Things are going to have to change. For too long you have been blowing through my money, with promises to pay me back. Unfortunately for you, my good grace has worn off. If you are to be staying with me, you will wear this collar. This will mean I own you, and you will do as I say, or there will be consequences,’he glanced momentarily at the other hand with the leather strap in it, making it quite clear what the consequences would be. ‘Of course, there are certain advantages to wearing my collar.’ Holo's splayed ears perked up curiously at that, looking up at him with her penetrating, inquisitive red eyes.

‘What would they be, Lawrence?’ she whispered, without any trace of attitude, but pure curiosity.

‘Wearing this collar, means you are my property. I value my property highly, and would see no damage or harm come to it. I am a trader and that's just bad business sense. You would be under my protection, and your wellbeing and safety would be my highest concern. Like I say, this protection doesn't come free. You will have to promise never to conceal anything from me, and you will have to do as you're told. If I ever catch you deceiving me, I will take you to the merchant guild and get my money back that way. You would become an indentured servant, and believe me. You do not want to be indentured to any of the merchant guilds. Also, when we are behind closed doors, or journeying alone, you will call me Sir." Lawrence looked down at her, his eyes seeming to pierce her very soul as she considered her options. Her ears twitched, then flopped forward as she looked down, sighing.

‘Very well, Craft Lawrence. I suppose I am Holo, the slave wolf now.’ she whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. Lawrence sighed, placing a hand between her ears, scritching slightly.

‘No, Holo. You are Holo the pet harvest deity. You are not my slave, you are my pet. You may say no to what I tell you to do, if you have a good reason. I will hear your reasons out, but if I do not agree that there is a decent reason, THEN you are expected to carry out the order. Am I quite understood?’ Holo nodded slowly, still looking quite downtrodden. ‘Good. Now, I'm going to hand you this collar. You have precisely until you lock it around your neck to change your mind before you become my pet. You can of course decide to leave at any time, but I will pursue my debt.’ With that, he handed her the collar, watching intently as she took it and stared down at it for a long moment before sighing, shakily bringing the collar to her neck and slipping it around and clicking the lock shut with her eyes closed tightly, tears spilling from the corners.

‘There, Craft Lawrence...I am Holo the pet wolf,’She looked down at her knees, still shaking ‘Please don't take me to the merchant's guild Sir,' she whispered terror invading every syllable. Lawrence took her hand and placed a finger under her chin gently tilting her head up to force her to look into his eyes.

'Pet, that would only happen if you forced me to pursue my debt. I believe I have made it quite clear of the consequences of running away. It is a course of action I would much rather avoid. For now, we have an unresolved issue to deal with, Holo,' she blinked, looking into his eyes with confusion. 'As much as I would love to, I can not let this blundered trade deal go unpunished. Your actions cost me more gold coins than we have made in the last year. You are to lay on your belly with a pillow under your hips with your tail raised, out of the way of that rather lovely bottom of yours.' Holo's eyes widened as she realised just what he intended to do, hesitantly looking up at him 'Now, Holo. That was not a request.' Swallowing hard she slowly unfolded her legs from underneath her.

'Yes Sir.' She whimpered as she moved on the balls of her feet to the bed, crawling up it on her fours, tail flicking about nervously as Lawrence watched the pleasant scene, a familiar sensation stirring inside him. She bunched up the pillow, pulling it under her hips before resting her pelvis on it, her ears splaying with displeasure as the position left her hind quarters beautifully presented for the punishment from her new master. Lawrence moved over to the bed, starting to slowly trace the leather over her smooth bottom, watching her reactions with interest. Holo gave a shudder, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she shifted slightly to adjust for comfort.   
'Alright Holo, this is how it is going to be. You will remain in position, too much wriggling about and I will strike you harder,' Lawrence said in a matter-of-fact tone 'you will count each strike and thank me for it. You are getting a free education after all, pet. Now, are you ready?' Holo shook her head and sighed. 

'No Sir, but I never will be. Please just get it done. The sooner we get this nonsense out of the way the sooner I can get back to reading my book.' Lawrence raised an eyebrow at that, raising a fist to cover his mouth as he coughed.

‘Now, Holo. that is not the sort of attitude you will be taking when you receive proper discipline,and I shall make sure you never react in that fashion again. I will certainly ‘get it done’, but there will be no reading after.’ Holo's eyes widened when she realised the implications, right before her head snapped back as the heavy, dark brown stained belt landed harshly a crossed her exposed left thigh.

'Ow, SHIT!' Holo screamed out as pain burned through her thighs. Lawrence chuckled softly at that, shaking his head.

'Oh dear, pet. It almost seems that this might be the first time you've been disciplined. Rest assured,' he paused for a moment mid lecture, delivering another strike to her previously unmarked right thigh, the newly collared girl jerking her leg up with a loud squeal ' it shall be far from the last time.' Holo whimpered as the burn set in, her ears drooped forward. She gasped as the next strike struck across the middle of her bottom, then three more rapidly followed it.

‘Do I really need to remind you of what I just told you Holo? You are to stay still whilst you receive these.’ Lawrence chided, not being excessively mean, but certainly getting his point across. He watched as Holo shifted slightly get more comfortable before grabbing the sheets and bracing herself. She didn’t have to wait long as five more strikes landed, two to each cheek, and threw across both thighs at the same time. Tears began to trickle down Holo’s face, wetting the pillow as she tried her best to stay still. It wasn’t so much the physical pain that caused the tears, but more the fact that it was Craft Lawrence doing it, and that it was her fault. She looked back behind her, showing the tears streaming down her face as she sobbed softly.

‘S...Sir? Please, stop a moment…’ Holo pleaded, yelping as one more blow landed across her thighs.

‘Yes, pet?’ Lawrence replied, putting down the strap and looking into her teary eyes.

‘I’m s...sorry I lost you so much m...money, Sir...’ Lawrence smiled. This was exactly what he’d been looking for, he sat next to her on the bed and patted his lap. Holo blinked, looking up at him with uncertainty, flinching as he gently took a handful of her hair and guided her head into his lap before stroking her hair with one, hand, wiping the tears away with the other. 

 

‘I believe you Holo, you took that rather well. I’m proud of you and I think it’s best to look to the future.’  
‘But i cost...’ Holo was interrupted by a finger to her lips, as Lawrence smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair.

Forgiven, but not forgotten pet, ‘ he said in a gentle voice ‘when you receive discipline like that, you are forgiven. It will never be used against you again, and one the punishment is over, it’s time to look to the future. Besides, if you feel that bad about it you can always help me plan my next move and see if we can’t recover some of that lost gold.’ With that, Lawrence undressed, gently moving Holo over as he climbed into bed with her, curling up behind her and wrapping a protective arm around her.

‘Mmm, this is nice,’ Holo murmured before drifting off to sleep in her new master’s arms.


End file.
